The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for dismantling pallets. The invention has applicability for use with a stringer-type pallet in which two or three stringers support deck boards or a block-type pallet in which a series of blocks, typically nine, support the corners and center of a deck.
Pallets, particularly wood pallets, are subject to damage to the various boards making up the pallet. Various devices are known for dismantling a pallet in whole or in part or in order to discard the damaged boards and utilize the undamaged boards. While such known techniques are capable of completely disassembling a pallet or removing certain boards of the pallet, they are incapable of individually removing any selected board in the pallet.